A fluorinated polymer film, which is excellent in e.g. weather resistance, stain resistance, is used as a film material (such as a roofing material or an exterior wall material) for film structure buildings (such as sports facilities (such as a swimming pool, a gymnasium, a tennis court, a football ground and an athletics stadium), warehouses, halls, exhibition halls and horticultural facilities (such as a horticultural greenhouse and an agricultural greenhouse)). However, the fluorinated polymer film has a high solar transmittance, and accordingly when it is used as a film material for film structure buildings which receive solar light, the interior of the film structure buildings tends to be too bright or the inside temperature of the film structure buildings tends to be too high. Therefore, it is desired to increase the solar reflectance of the fluorinated polymer film.
As a fluorinated polymer film having an increased solar reflectance, proposed is e.g. a laminate having a light reflection layer provided on a part or whole of a substrate containing a fluorinated polymer, wherein the light reflection layer has a mass average molecular weight within a specific range and is made of a non-curable resin composition containing a fluorinated polymer having a specific functional group in a specific proportion and aluminum particles (Patent Document 1).